


Nancy

by RigorMorton



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (1984), Nightmare on Elm Street (Movies), Wes Craven's New Nightmare
Genre: Actor RPF - Freeform, Cunnilingus, Excessive Wetness, F/M, Freddy's Claws, Knifeplay, Monster sex, Not Freddy But The Dark Entity That Takes On His Form, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Tongue Fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 13:23:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5871250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RigorMorton/pseuds/RigorMorton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heather Langenkamp thought she'd put playing Nancy behind her once and for all, until her on screen nemesis - or should I say, the dark entity that has taken on the form of him begins haunting her dreams, wreaking havoc on her entire life. When she finally encounters the deadly being face to face, in her bedroom, the creature only knows her as Nancy. Now she'll have to play the role that made her famous, one last time, but not in the way she'd expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nancy

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in the 1994 film, Wes Craven's New Nightmare, right after "Freddy" jumps out of Heather's closet and they fall onto her bed. This is definitely the darkest thing I've ever written. Hope you guys enjoy ;)

The dark creature hovered over her. His gaze crawled over Heather's face like a wild beast on its freshly killed prey, full of hunger and desire. Heather stared into his empty, icy blue eyes, and couldn't help but notice just a spark of recognition on it's face.

It raised a curious brow, followed by a seemingly pleased smirk. The kind of cold smirk a cartoon villain gives, just before rubbing his hands together mischievously. The creature breathed in deep, inhaling her natural scent, and released an elongated sigh just before it spoke…. "Mmmmmm…..Naaaan-cyyy...." It whispered. It's tone was slow, gravelly, dirty, and chilling. That evil whisper sent shivers down Heather's entire body, causing her heart to race. It wasn't the fact that it was talking to her or that it called her by the name of the role that made her famous. No, it was the way it said it: dark, low, drawn out and somehow.....seductive. Was it wrong that she thought it sounded erotic? Heather wasn't sure why it was here or how it was in the first place but she was sure of one fact: it wanted her.

Her body lie frozen in fear under this unknown entity, but there was something else mixed in with the fear. Desire perhaps? What was she thinking? How could she possibly be aroused by this….this sub creature? But the burning in her stomach couldn't be anything else.

A closed smile slowly formed on the sinister creature's face. It was almost as if it could sense Heather's arousal. It's lips parted, and it's slimey elongated tongue, poked out of it's mouth and rolled over her lips, tracing them in a clockwise motion. The small fire in her stomach was burning a bit hotter now. Her face flushed red in the darkness. Sweat emerged from her pores. She was scared alright but not just of the entity and his intentions with her, but her own actions if this continued

 

Despite the fact that she was not actually Nancy, the dark creature had been "playing" Freddy for so long, that to him, Heather was Nancy, and they had history together. She was the one that got away, if you will, and even though she knew better, in that moment, the creature was indeed Freddy….her nemesis, her arch enemy, and now…. her lover.

As that slick, wet tongue rolled over her plump lips, Heather felt herself begin to swell…constrict…tingle, down between her quivering legs. She didn't know whether to clench her thighs together, to apply pressure to her throbbing slit, or open her legs wide and wrap them around the creature's waist, inviting him to take her. Heather decided on the latter, and threw her legs around the beast, locking her ankles together behind his back, and threw her arm around his neck, pulling him in for a kiss. 

The creature's tongue was slimey and moved fast like a snake. It flicked around in her mouth, almost causing her to choke. In spite of how odd and unfamiliar it was, it was also kind of hot, and Heather moaned into its mouth as it invaded hers. 

The creature broke their kiss, and licked its lips, looking at Heather with lust filled eyes….a look that sent shivers down her spine, but for some reason she wasn't afraid….not even when it drug its claws over the buttons on her blouse, causing them to pop off one by one until her white, lacy bra was exposed….not even when it yanked her pants off, causing her to almost fall off the bed….and certainly not when it stuck the claw on its index finger into Heather's matching white panties, to slice them off from the inside.

Finally, Heather was completely naked and exposed, lying underneath the dark creature of her nightmares. It looked her over, grinning menacingly, and touched the side of her face with its clawed hand. The creature's sharp, metallic claws felt cold as they made their way down Heather's neck, grazing gently over her breasts, down her stomach and over her navel.

 

For some crazy reason, Heather relaxed and let the creature graze his lustful claws down her bare skin. She didn't know why, but she trusted him, even though she knew he was pure evil and he could literally tear her to shreds at any given moment. She continued to lie still, as it's razor sharp claws glided gently over her moist opening.

Heather gasped, at the cold tingle she felt against her warm slit. She was a little afraid, but her arousal outweighed her logical sense. She trembled underneath the creature, in anticipation of what those frightening, yet enticing claws were going to do next. The creature moved them down to her thigh and grazed over it, ever so gently, all the way down till it fell off the end of her toe, and made Heather damp between her legs.

He must have had a heightened sense of smell, because as soon as she felt her own moisture trickling against her opening, he raised his head and sniffed the air, nostrils flaring, and looked back down in between her legs. A sinister grin crossed his face and he licked his lips in lustful anticipation.

The dark entity opened his mouth, letting his stretchy, pink tongue fall from its lips. He hovered over the dark haired beauty, not even having to crouch down in between her legs. The power to make its tongue stretch at will allowed him to remain in an elevated position whilst tasting the juices of his adversary's arousal.

Heather watched with a mixture of horror and pleasure as the beast's tongue stretched down, like something out of a horror film. It was perfectly pink the color of bubblegum, and looked fake, like it was made of rubber, but when it dove into her throbbing folds, flickering its way over her clit, she realized it was all too real - warm and wet, getting slicker with every graze over her wetness.

A wet flicking sound filled Heather's ears as the creature's tongue had its way with every inch of her now tingling pussy. 

Gasps slipped from the woman's lips as the slimy, pink muscle worked her over, licking every bit of wetness up, almost before her body could produce more.

The beast down on all fours - palms pressed firmly into the mattress, looking like a dog lapping up water after just having crossed the desert, growled with arousal despite its busy tongue.

The sight alone was almost enough to nearly put the actress over the edge. She closed her eyes tightly, trying to slow down the process, not wanting to come too quickly, and it was almost as if "Freddy" could read her mind. His tongue moved down further past the extra sensitive bundle of nerves, and worked its way down her slit to her opening, flicking over it for just a moment before pushing itself inside her.

Heather let out a sharp gasp as the slick, wet muscle flickered around violently - hitting places inside her a cock or finger never could. She bucked her hips wildly as the beast tongue fucked her - literally. 

The woman blindly clung desperately to the sheets below her, twisting them into her clutches, her knuckles becoming pale while her bottom bounced up and down off the mattress as her enemy's tongue, slid in and out of her repeatedly.

She swore every time her eyelids shut, she saw stars. It was too much and the young woman who the beast knew as Nancy, couldn't take it anymore. She reached down to the button on its pants, sliding it out of the loop with ease - feeling the creature's bulge graze against her fingers. Heather licked her lips as she slid the zipper down and palmed the beast through the fabric.

It's tongue retreated back into its hideous head when it felt the antsy woman desperately trying to release his erection. "Hmmmmmmm." An elongated growl left its mouth, before its lips curled into a smirk. "My sweet Nancyyyy." It whispered, brushing her hair out of her eyes with its claws. 

The actress gulped, feeling afraid of the next move - afraid of what IT might look like. She chose to close her eyes - burry her head in the sand. Ignorance is bliss after all.

Heather exhaled sharply, hearing her arch nemesis pull itself out of its pants, feeling the fleshy head press against her now soaking entrance, before pushing all the way in quickly, with one hard thrust, so deep she thought it'd hit her uterine wall.

"Aaahhh." The brunette cried when the phallus penetrated her deeper than she'd ever been penetrated before.

She wrapped her legs back around her "Freddy's" waist again, ready for the inevitable onslaught she'd be receiving shortly. Sure enough the beast wasted no time. He retreated his cock, with a squelching sound as it slid back down Heather's tight inner walls, before plunging right back in roughly causing the trembling woman to cry out in a mix of pain and ecstasy.

The creature then retreated again, quickly diving right back into the wet, warm pool of flesh that was "Nancy" and delivered a rough and brutal torrent of thrusts, causing the bed underneath them to practically jump of the ground with every snap of its hips - Heather now screaming - digging her fingernails into the dirty, red and green sweater that clung to her beastly lover.

The squelches continued throughout the thrusting - her inner walls taking their time, stretching to the beast's size. It slid in and out of her, over and over causing her to clench down on it - her entire nether region tingling as he moved up and down her canal - her wetness never ending - never drying up. Just seeming to get more and more wet until she felt it seeping down in between her ass cheeks - puddling underneath her. 

It was relentless - merciless, just like she knew it would be. She couldn't expect any less from a dark creature of the netherworld - from something that only knew darkness and destruction. She didn't mind, no…not one bit. 

Her entire face and the top of her head tingled and she felt that familiar warmth pooling in her lower stomach - spreading its way down, lower and lower, reaching her throbbing clit, making its way down even farther - deeper into her innermost depths. That sweet, hot burn washing over her, curling her toes, leaving her breathless and dizzy - her thighs trembling. 

By the time the brutal orgasm had taken its toll, the woman had gone limp - her mind swirling with a crazy mix of thoughts she couldn't even concentrate on - comprehend. All she knew was the creature was not quite done.

She could hear its growls growing louder as it continued to pound her limp, sprawled out body into the mattress until finally, a warm, wetness that was not her own shot up inside her canal, spattering against her walls in heavy amounts - more than she knew was possible - some of it running back down and out of her, adding to the puddle she'd already started prior.

Before she could even sit up, "Nancy's" "Freddy" was back to his feet, fully dressed pulling that old, dirty hat back onto its bald, scarred head.

She sat up on her elbows - still in complete disbelief that, that just happened, staring at the creature that had just ravaged her.

The dark entity that had taken on the form of Freddy Krueger - that thought of the brunette actress as his Nancy, tipped his hat to the trembling woman sprawled out on the bed, gave her a wink and in the blink of an eye, he was gone - disappeared into thin air.

Heather didn't know how to feel…relieved? Sad? Her head spun with confusion. She couldn't help but wonder what now…would the creature continue to haunt her nightmares? Continue killing those around her through their dreams? Would it come to her now only for carnal encounters, or would it just cease to appear to her at all now….


End file.
